Griffin
'Griffin, '''also known as the Invisible Man, is a character of the 2012 computer-animated comedy film ''Hotel Transylvania ''and of ''Hotel Transylvania 2. He is an invisible man whose glasses are the only thing that can be seen. He was voiced by David Spade. Biography Hotel Transylvania Griffin is one of the many guests that stays in Hotel Transylvania for Mavis' 118th birthday. He is a friend of Dracula and is funny. He is one of the monsters who helps Dracula get to Jonathan, he drives the car. He uses his invisibility to surprise people and to help him during fights. He often seems to forget he's invisible as seen when he expects people to know what colour his hair is, gets embarrassed when his swimming trunks are pulled down and when he shaves and combs his hair while getting ready for the party. He plays drums in the band playing for Mavis. He's proves to be terrible at charades as seen when he played the game with the Hydras. Hotel Transylvania 2 Gallery GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg Griffin poster.jpg Griffin Poster.jpg Hotel-transylvania-movie-poster.jpg Duh.png|Griffin again Griffin mirror.jpg Butt.jpg Guests.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Drac friends sauna.jpg Drac friends.jpg Drac Friends1.jpg Drac friends2.jpg RockBand.jpg Hotel transylvania credits griffin and murray by lickried-d5u4et0.png|2d Griffin with 2d Murray. Videos Trivia * "At one time, Griffin wore a more complete outfit, but we stripped him of his clothing to have more fun. It's hard to imagine you can articulate so much with so little until you try it," says director Genndy Tartakovsky. "When Griffin was more fully attired, I envisioned him in a 1970s disco vibe, complete with gold chains and a toupee," recalls designer Carter Goodrich. * At one point in the story development process, Griffin was actually cast as the bartender in the hotel, serving up quips alongside his cocktail concoctions. * It is stated that he has red curly hair. * He became very embarrassed when he was pantsed at the pool, in spite of the fact that nothing was visible. * He often seems to forget that he is invisible, as forgetting no one would see him when he was pantsed by Wayne, and when dracula said Mavis would never like someone with red curly hair, he became very angry and said that he had red curly hair, to which Dracula replied 'Well how was I supposed to know that!?' * He can play drums and plays during 'Where did the time go?'. * It is unknown whether Griffin is his surname or whether the creators made it his first name in the movie. In the original H.G. Wells book; his first name is never revealed, but in other TV shows and movies he has been given a first name; including John, Jack and Hawley. In any event he is only called 'Griffin' in Hotel Transylvania. * He is likely to be single as he does not bring anyone else to the hotel and never mentions any signicificant other. * Out of all the monsters, Griffin is quite possibly the most human as his only monstrous trait is being invisible. Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes